


Gafr Siafft

by asarahworld



Series: Outside the Government, Beyond the Police [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Gaft Siafft is made up from Siafft (Welsh – half of shapeshifter) and Gaft (Welsh – goat)
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Outside the Government, Beyond the Police [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670595
Kudos: 9
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Gafr Siafft

“Jack!” The younger man’s voice was tense, his expression poised, but Jack could see the exasperation in Ianto’s face.

“It’s not my fault!” He called across the grass. “The readings indicated alien activity! You and Toshiko both confirmed them!”

Ianto harrumphed, darting towards the trees. “Instead we get saddled with a load of kids! These aren’t aliens, I know how to handle aliens.”

“Just… get them all together. There has to be somebody around here that’s responsible for them.”

Jack could practically hear Ianto roll his eyes. “Yes, Jack, I’ll just run up the hill and ask the people around there if they’ve misplaced their kids. I’m sure that conversation would go over well.”

“Okay, so then what? Those readings came from somewhere, have you tried scanning them? Maybe they’re shapeshifters!”

“Arcateenian, Carrionite, the Cell, Chameleons, Gizau, Lamprey, Raxacoricofallapatorian, Zygon… there are more species of shapeshifter out there then I know. Well, at least we know they’re not Raxacoricofallapatorians.”

“You know about Raxacoricofallapatorius?”

Ianto sniffed. “Jack, I know everything. Besides, I don’t think a Raxacoricofallapatorian could compress small enough to pass as a kid.”

“Could if it was a small Raxacoricofallapatorian.”

The kids stopped what they were doing, and Jack felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Whatever these alien kids were up to, it was no good.

“I think they’ve spotted us,” Ianto said dryly.

“Guess we’re going in, then.” Jack turned to the group and smiled. “Hey kids, how’s it going? No, don’t eat that – Ianto!”

Ianto stepped into the field, drawing his hands to rest on his hips. “Now, we know that you’re not from this planet so feel free to stop impersonating baby animals whenever you like. If you’d care to resume your natural forms or take on a humanoid persona, we can work this out.”

The two men watched as roughly half the baby goats abruptly stood on their hind legs and swelled upwards.

“We are. Gafr Siafft.”

“Gaft Siafft. Ianto, correct my Welsh if I’m wrong, but doesn’t that just mean shapeshifter in Welsh?”

“Not quite, sir. The proper translation would be Goat Shifter.”

Jack turned back to the aliens. “So… are you from around here? Seeing as how you clearly speak Welsh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gaft Siafft is made up from Siafft (Welsh – half of shapeshifter) and Gaft (Welsh – goat)


End file.
